


The Accident

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Car Accidents, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom saves Hermione after a bus crash. She wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

**What Happened After:**

Hermione was leaning against the doorway as she looked over at the bruised and broken person in the hospital bed. The green eyes opened and looked at her with a blankness.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him.

He didn't know how to say it, but Hermione saw it in his eyes.

She walked over to him, her face crunching as a few tears escaped. Carefully, she laid down beside him in the bed. He weakly wrapped his arm around her and leaned his chin into her forehead and allowed her to sob into the shoulder of his hospital gown without a word.

**What Happened Before:**

"This was stupid," Hermione hissed as she urged the bag of books into Tom's arms. She had just gotten off her shift at Borgin and Burkes and was ready to head home to her flat in central London. Sadly, Tom lived near her, allowing him access to riding with her on the bus.

"It wouldn't have been 'stupid' if you did it," Tom pointed out to her as he followed her to the Leaky Cauldron to head to the bus stop. They'd take the Knight Bus, but Hermione insisted on using Muggle transportation.

(Later, it will have been proven a bloody wasteful idea.)

Hermione left Leaky Cauldron and entered the cold, wet alleyway with Tom at her heel.

"I did it because if I didn't I would have heard about it for months on end in Transfigurations." She was trying to be angry, really she was.

_Hateful man_.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Don't toy with me, Riddle." She was able to force the anger out more now, allowing her voice to make her seem highly annoyed. It made Tom smirk.

"I'm surprised you did this. Given the subject of the books."

Hermione said nothing and waited at the bus stop, pulling her pea coat closer to her as she messed with her scarf Mrs. Weasley had recently woven her.

"I'm surprised. For a girl with so much morals, you push so much aside for me. I feel flattered."

"Yeah? Well don't be," was all Hermione could say.

Right on time, the bus arrived and Tom and Hermione mounted it.

Tom took the last empty seat with a smug smile, forcing Hermione to stand. A crippled man offered up his seat to her but she declined out of politeness and care. Unlike _bloody Riddle_.

A few more people came on, standing near the back and heading up to the second floor of the bus, and the bus was soon in motion.

Tom opened the bag, sneaking a glance on the inside before he nodded his head. Hermione had been watching his impressed look and rolled her eyes as she stared straight ahead.

"Hermione." There was something in Tom's voice that made her furrow her eyebrows and turn her head to look at his widened eyes.

* * *

 

The bus must have done at least three barrel rolls across the street, people laying injured and dead. Hermione was holding on to the bottom of one of the nearby benches, heaving from the air getting knocked out of her. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, her neatly knotted hair messed up and bumpy with a gash in the top right corner of her forehead. A piece of glass was sticking from her shoulder when she zeroed in on her left thigh. A piece of the metal sign from the bus's interior was sticking halfway out of her skin, blood oozing from it.

She put her free hand to her thigh. It was numb and the most painful thing all at the same time. She began crying. Was she dying? She went to grab her wand to help herself but found her wand missing. There, across the space, next to a crawling Tom – her wand, broken and useless.

For a moment, her heart broke at the sight, but then she looked to Tom. No doubt from the way he was crawling, he had a broken ankle. He moved himself over to her though, but she didn't question it.

She just cried.

Tom crawled until he was right beside her. He weakly yanked the scarf from her neck without a word and created a tourniquet above the wound in her thigh.

Police sirens filled their ears along with ambulances and firetrucks. Hermione's vision began blurring, mostly from the loss of blood.

Tom cupped her face with a bloody hand. "Stay with me," he urged in a stressed voice. He was just as weak as she was.

Things after that were blurry. But from what she remembered, only one ambulance was left and Tom gave up his spot on it for Hermione with a promise of one to return for him.


End file.
